Silent levels
The Silent levels (also known as the Impossible levels) are custom levels in-game whose difficulty is far beyond that of the most difficult legitimately beaten levels. Physically impossible levels are the type of silent levels which feature gameplay impossible to complete without the usage of cheats, while humanly impossible levels are levels that can at the very least be completed legitimately in practice mode, most of them involving extremely tight spaces, block mazes, confusing paths, and bugs. Most Silent levels are verified by secret ways (an example is Silent Club), while others are verified by speed-hacking, no-clip, or simply altering the game's files. The only Silent levels to ever be beaten legitimately are SilentFunk (achieved by GeometryJosh on September 21, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4glKzYVIbLY&t=77s and SrGuillesterhttps://youtu.be/4glKzYVIbLY), IceClub (achieved by DuaL KiKi on September 28, 2016), Sakupen Hell (achieved by TrusTa on August 14, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svyOjwLCErg), Hate War Fix Ver (achieved by Atomic on January 1, 2018https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_oSFWvL9ro), AfterCataBath (achieved on March 12, 2019 by Eandis), and River Styx (achieved by Sonic80). Superex verified his own nerfed version of Silent Club on March 13, 2017, which remains unrated for now. History The origin of the Silent levels began in a simple 1.6 unregistered creator named as Play 1107696, who was the creator of the notorious level named Alphabet X, an Insane Demon which was first beaten by Zobros back in May 2015. He has also uploaded a level called Silent Club, an extremely hard and near-impossible Clubstep remake, hence the name. The level was used to be rated Demon, however, until Cyclic found a hard-to-reach secret way in the level, which caused it to be downgraded. After then, a player by the name of Sailent, aka Nautilus2k, has started his own career of making Silent levels. He has created several impossible levels including Deadly Clubstep v2, Silent Clubstep, etc. As time goes by, a few creators decided to release their own impossible levels, such as the infamous Death Corridor. In 1.9, the player known as RoadMC2 or Roadbose created an insanely difficult silent level known as Deadly Silent Club. This level introduced insane wave spam, which is impossible in Normal Mode without using an auto. Silent levels have become popular once again since Cyrillic and Sailent released a collaboration during Update 2.0 called Silent Circles, which is an impossible Nine Circles remake. This level also used introduced insane wave spam. Design Silent Level designs vary depending on their creator's choice. Some were Nine Circles and/or a Hell-themed style. Some are extremely dark that it's almost impossible to see what was going on. Most older Silent levels, like Silent Club, were simply Clubstep-styled. Others like Xenomorph and Ice Club are ice themed. List of Silent Levels Please help contribute to this list by adding a few more levels. A more exhaustive list can be found here, the silent levels being in the categories >1. This is the chronological list of all the Silent Levels published. Please note that levels like Very Easy and Red World (which are both impossible due to a bug) are excluded from this list. Gallery SilentClub.png|Silent Club, the origin of the Silent series. SilentClubstep.png|Silent Clubstep is one of the most popular 1.8 Silent s to date, if not the most popular. SilentCircles.png|Silent Circles is a 2.0 Silent level which changed the aspects of Silent s. It's the most liked impossible level in-game. Trivia * A lot of people debate if some old levels like Silent Club are possible. Many people say it is possible, but extremely hard. However, nobody has beaten them without hacking so far. * Cyrillic created a possible version of Silent Circles named Supernova Circles. It was rated demon, but got unrated in less than ten minutes, because the creator was known for hacking levels. * Silent/Impossible Levels used to be thing not so common, but now since Silent Circles is became really common. * GeometryJosh Managed to verify the unnerfed version of SilentFunk legit.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4glKzYVIbLY Then SrGuillester verified a redecorated version of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DppmWzD3Xt8 References Category:Meta pages